1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of automated learning systems and, more particularly, to a part-of-speech tagged parser for use in an intelligent computer-assisted language learning (ICALL) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods for learning a second language have incorporated computer-assisted technology. Such computer-assisted systems may act to simulate a human teacher in diagnosing and coaching students as they learn to write in, for example, English. However, these systems lack at least two basic components needed for the pedagogical purposes of language learning, namely a grammar analyzer and a learners' model.
Due to context sensitive cases, under the current state of the art of natural language processing technology, it is not possible to provide syntactic analysis of arbitrary or ambiguous sentences in natural language with an acceptable accuracy of 95% or greater.